Brazilian militia
The Brazilian militia are a rogue militia group based in Brazil, South America, with their headquarters in Rio De Janeiro. The Brazilians work with Vladimir Makarov and help him capture high-value targets. Some prisoners are even transferred to the Brazilians for them to "play with" (code for torturing). The militants are featured as men, women, or even teenagers. Still, they still have one thing in common: a thirst for seeing people suffer\die. Appearances The militia are featured in Forgotten: Armageddon, during Operation Armageddon. The main characters discover that the Russian president, Dmitri Barshefsky, has been transferred from Russia to Brazil. The daughter is hiding out in the Copacabana Hotel and the President is held for ransom somewhere in the city. Soap MacTavish tracks the President to a warehouse in the center of the city slums. As they begin the mission, it suddenly backfires when Soap sees some militants consisting of teenage girls and boys breaking into the Copacabana Hotel. Minutes later, they drag out the president's daughter, Anya Barshefsky, out and stuff her into a car trunk. Soap informs the team of a "change of plans" and they pursue the girl...right into the same part of town the President is held; there's just one problem: they're in different houses. Soap hears Anya screaming for help in one house and the President pleading his captors for release in another one a few blocks away. Soap is now faced with two choices: either save the daughter or the president. The team makes a decision to rescue the daughter first, but everyone is caught breaking into the warehouse and taken prisoner. Moments later, Yuri Danilova wakes up tied to a chair and facing the president's daughter, who is being tortured with a power drill. The militia demand what the "lousy amigos" are doing in Brazil and then torture him with a taser while someone tortures Anya with a cattle prod. In another room, Soap is tied to a chair and repeatedly tased while Ellen Roxton is tied to a wall and beaten. The leader of the Brazilian militia, Sandro Villa, repeatedly whips and tases Soap every time he gives a "lame answer" to a question. Later, Soap breaks free of his bonds and kills Sandro by tasing him and then beating him to death with his own weapon. He later kills Ellen's captor and the two break into Yuri's cell, freeing Yuri and Anya. As for their captors, they try to kill Soap, but Ellen blinds the men with pepper spray and then shoots them with a SCAR-H assault rifle. They later try to reach the President, but find out he's been put in the "room of pain", a giant torture chamber. They find him tied upside-down to the ceiling and beaten like a punch bag. Soap kills the captors and frees the President, only to have a militant woman slam a gate on him. Soap engages the woman in hand-to-hand combat until Yuri kills the girl with an AK-47. They later escape the slums, but are pursued by a mob of militants when they get back into the city. The group fights their way to the roof of a market, where Nikolai Danilova Junior (and, coincidentally, Vladimir Makarov) finds them and attempts to extract them. However, the militia shoot at his chopper while Makarov fires missiles at him. Nikolai is able to ward off Makarov, but is shot down by the militia. The militia then race for him, but the assault team beats them to the crash site, where they're found by the militia and engage in a fierce gunfight. Just as the team is about to be recaptured, a friendly guerilla unit, the Scorpions, reach the team and takes the group to a mountain safehouse on the banks of the Orinoco River, Venezuela. However, the militia find them there and try and reach them, but the Serbian Loyalists get to the safehouse first and help the Scorpions fight the militia off. The militia are last seen when a tactical nuke is dropped in Rio De Janeiro, killing off half of the militants; the rest slowly die from the radiation. The leader, Enrique Alvarez, is captured by the commandos and interrogated by the Commandos. His lieutenants, a bunch of high school seniors recurited into the militia, are tied to chairs and tased repeatedly. Enrique is later shot to death while his sister, Anita, looks on in horror while being tased and beaten with a cattle prod. Trivia *The militia wear usually civilian clothes, but sometimes they wear Brazilian military outfits. *The militia use expensive attack helicopters, tanks, fighter jets, and attack missiles. They may have smuggled them or the Antichrist loaned them to the militia. *The Militia live in other areas other than Brazil, so it's unknown how the Scorpions could sneak by them. *Another odd thing is that the militants use ACOG scopes, red dot sights, EOtech holographic sights, and other optics. *The Militia sometimes consist of high school students too. Gallery Another gunman with an AK47.png|A militant with an AK47 A gunman with a scoped AK47.png|Another gunman with a scoped AK47 Another guman with an AK47 grenadier.png|Another gunman with an AK47 with grenade launcher A Brazilian militant with an FAL.png|Brazilian militant with a FN FAL Quotes "What are you amigos doing here in Brazil?! You are not wanted here!" - A Brazilian gunman to Yuri Danilova "Come back here!" - A militaman screaming at Soap's assault team after they break free and escape the slums. "So, Mr. President, I see Makarov wants us to play with you. So why don't you let us?" -A militant to the Russian president "I'm gonna cut your tongue out, amiga!" ''- A militiaman to Anya Barshefsky'' "Last chance, mate! Give us an answer or die! Where is Makarov?!" "My...our contact was a woman named Izzy Wideman! We've never met Makarov!" (Soap stomps on Enrique's leg and he groans in pain). "Where's Izzy?!" "Izzy is in Venezuela, working with General Alejandra Espinoza...you'll never find her!" "We'll see about that, Enrique." (Enrique's sister is brought into the room, tied to a swivel chair) "If you do not cooperate, this girl dies!" "NO!" "Enrique, please!" "Shut up!" "You shut up, amigo!" "Someone shut her up!" "Not yet, Soap!" "Kill the girl!" "Not yet, mate!" "All right, he dies first!" "Wait-!" (BLAM!) - Soap and Price interrogating and then killing Enrique while his sister freaks out in the background.